thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Dust
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. This tribute is finished. Tribute Information Name: '''Justice Dust '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''Captiol '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Knive and Axe '''Appearance: ' ' Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Swimming and Strength '''Weakness(es): '''Climbing, Stealth and Death '''Personality: Justice is a very nice boy, he acts like a gentleman to the girls and acts cool to the boys. He is a person who doesn't hide anything even his secrets. '''Backstory/History: '''Justice father was a judge in the captiol. He would be mean and selfish unlike his son who is much different. Justice made a lot of friends in his school because of his personality. When he was 15 years old he came walking by this house and saw a murder happen. Justice had to be put on the witness stand because he saw it happen. Before he went a witness stand somebody, a stranger came to him. He gave Justice a choice between his family going to be killed or to be saved. Justice picked the saved option because he loves his family. He got told to lie and let the defenement put in jail, Justice did do this and manged to get the stranger wish. He feels bad but he made the right choice. Then one night he had a dream about the murder turns the stranger was the killer. Justice told his dad but he didn't believe him. He had made the wrong choice after all. Justice has regreted not saving the person who was gulity of the crime. Justice had tried to forget all about it. Justice has been hanging out with his friends and he has the nickname 'The Prince of The Captiol' because he acts so like gentleman to all the girls and he is acts nice to the boys he is friends with. Justice came home to find a note 'I can't believe you have told my secret, you next to die!' Justice has feared for his life ever since his note. He thinks he will be save in the hunger games, so in the reaping he volunteered for his life. Justice wants to win and show the killer he not a weak boy unlike the person who died. He does not want to be killed and show the killer he is strong as a person and he is a fighter, '''Interview Angle: '''Justice will say the reason he volunteered because someone is out to kill him for saying his secret to his father. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Justice will grab his suppiles. He will fight for stuff and show he is threat to the careers. He will run off after he has got enough for his alliance. '''Games Strategy: '''Justice will be the leader of his alliance and he will help them when they are need. He will act his self and not something else. He will hide nothing. '''Token: '''A hammer. '''Height: '''5,9 '''Fears: '''Ending up in The Fallen '''Alliance: '''A small alliance or a big alliance Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Capitol Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Males